


Forgetful

by MercyGrim96



Series: Haikyuu fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, like seriously i love writing kuroken fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: Kenma was always distracted with his videogames, so naturally he was always forgetting something; usually something  important like remembering to eat. Good thing Kuroo was always there to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've posted anything and I feel so guilty about that! I have like two fics that I reallllllly need to update, but college has got me like so tied up. I just wanted to write something cute a short. I hope yall like it! I know it's really short, but I might just start making a Haikyuu series, I just love the anime sooooo much! Tell me in the comments if you want me to write more KurooKenma fluff, because I would be more than happy to! 
> 
> I also accept prompts! Just leave a comment!

Kenma was always distracted with his videogames, and Kuroo honestly found it adorable. His short blondie would sometimes almost walk into walls while playing a game, and that gave him the excuse to put his arm around Kenma. 

There were other times that Kuroo wished Kenma wouldn't get so distracted and forgetful, times like today.

It was lunch time and Kuroo obviously ate lunch with Kenma, as per usual Kenma was sitting on the roof playing his game of the day. Kuroo settled down next to him.

"Hey there kitten, whatcha playing?" He kissed Kenma's cheek, which made the blond blush lightly, but still continue his game.

"It's a new game," Kenma mumbled and he smashed at the keys on his handheld. Bright lights went off on the screen and Kenma's expression turned sour. He had probably just lost a game, this was a good time to get him to stop.

Kuroo reached for the handheld and said, "How about you put that a way and eat your lunch. You know we have the practice match with Karasuno today so you gotta keep up your strength.

Kemna said something very quietly and tried to grab his game back from Kuroo.

"What was that," Kuroo asked as he held the game just out of reach. 

"I said, I didn't bring anything."

"What do you mean you didn't bring anything?!"

"I forgot," he shrugged in response. "Kuro can I have my game back please." Kenma pouted, he knew Kuroo was weak to the pouting. 

Kuroo put the game down and took out his lunch, "Kenma you have to eat something. I bet you didn't even bring a before practice snack. I know you don't feel well if you don't eat enough."

Kenma frowned, "I forget things all the time."

Kuroo gave Kenma a sandwich, "Here take it, I made extra food just in case," he then pulled out another sandwich as proof.

Kenma smiled and snuggled up against Kuroos side,"Thank you Kuro. I love you."

This time Kuroo was the one who blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a prompt or a suggestion if you would like me to write something else! And as always, comments and kudos are loved!! :)


End file.
